Uncharted Territory
by angie9281
Summary: After recent stressful adventures, the time for a family vacation has arrived for Sookie and her family and nothing has left Eric feeling more like a fish out of water like their destination...Disney World. Having lived a thousand years and seen and done things that would turn one's stomach, can the one thing that stumps the viking possibly be...Mickey Mouse?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The hotel was in the most perfect area. Close to the beach and close to the only theme park that Aurora had any interest in traveling to. And wanting to do all she could with Aurora before the next growth spurt hit and thus changed the child, who appeared five at present time, to a older teenager, Sookie was all too willing to oblige. Which was what had brought them to Disney World. Though it had only been Sookie and Aurora who had made the flight from Louisiana to Orlando, they had not been alone. For Pam had been given the task to ensure they a body guard was sent along with them for the trip to the airport straight through the time that night fell this evening. By that time, the missing piece of their immediate family would have fallen into place and they could begin to enjoy the next week of rest, relaxation and their utter spoiling of what they both knew would be the only child they would ever have.

That he had, albeit grudgingly agreed on the trip to Disney World, Sookie had been relieved. And amused when she overheard Aurora going on and on to Eric about all the princesses that would be out and about at the park, that they could ride the spinning tea cups. For his daughter, of course, he would do anything but the level of discomfort he showed when he locked looks over Aurora's head with Sookie…well, it certainly humanized him. More so than anything, she had ever seen, strangely enough. "Come on," Sookie had said in bed the night that it was decided that arrangements would be made for the trip. "You may actually enjoy yourself, they do fireworks at night and parades and you can go on the rides." at this last example, Sookie had seen a look of distaste cross his face. "You never have fun….and I don't mean the killing or glamouring or whatever else you Vikings thought was fun. Or whatever you came to think was fun in your long life. I mean going on carnival rides and playing games-"

"Those rigged games that cost a arm and a leg to win a ten cent prize?" he quipped, still looking rather skeptical. "I don't suppose there is any other place we could go that she would enjoy?"

"She is as stubborn as someone else I know and besides, you may enjoy yourself for all you know. Trying new things, haven't you spent your life doing just that? And besides, you know if you were to pass on this trip, she would be pretty pissed off at you."

"Oh there is no question I am going on this….vacation…" Eric began, knowing it was futile to argue with his kin. "Very well."

And it was so that the next day the trip had been booked. It had happened that Eric had some last minute things to take care of at the bar and so he would meet them at the hotel soon after nightfall. He and Pam had painstakingly searched out a bodyguard to escort Sookie and Aurora from the moment they were at the airport until the moment Eric was able to join them at the hotel. Now, safely at the hotel, Aurora was helping Sookie unpack all of their luggage, putting all of their clothes in the closet on hangers while Aurora went to her small room that was attached off the main suite. A suitcase full of books and toys, she was soon at play as Sookie finished the unpacking of hers and Eric's belongings, hers being the more arduous of the luggage. There was a small kitchenette in the hotel-a hotel that Eric had selected for its luxury. Considering their destination, Sookie was glad to give him that much of a concession as she knew this was a trip that was strange to say the least for him. But that he would also go in for no other. Joining her on the large bed in the bedroom, Aurora snuggled with her mom as a cartoon was found in the program listings. The two laughed together at the antics of Olaf the snowman as they relaxed after the long flight. Their bodyguard had checked in moments ago and had returned to his post outside the suite door and thus far, Evan had proven himself a loyal and trustworthy protector thus far, though Sookie had sensed that quite a lot of glamouring had gone into ensuring he was no traitor or a rat in disguise. Heaven only knew that they had been duped by duplicitous people in the past and were not willing to deal with yet another one. Not for nothing, Sookie had said when the bodyguard had been hired, but neither she nor Aurora were helpless, not being half faerie and half vamp. But she was still grateful and accepting of the added protection. Still, she knew there could only be one person who could truly fill that job and he was yet to text her, let alone arrive at the hotel. As the ending credits to Frozen rolled, Sookie noticed that the little one had fallen asleep, tired out from singing along with Elsa and the rest of the Arendelle crew. Scooping her up carefully, she carried her into the smaller bedroom and kept the door open so as to keep a eye on her. A thought came across Sookie's mind and she rushed back into Auroras room and double checked the locks on the windows. They would be difficult if not impossible for a typical child to open or undo but Aurora was no typical child. Using her own magic, Sookie enchanted the lock, strengthening the hold. Not that she worried about Aurora playing with it, but about others that may try. Pulling the blinds down and the curtains shut, she felt treasonably more at peace. It was through the minuscule crack between the curtains she saw a blur fast approaching in the slowly darkening sky. As it swiftly moved towards this window, approaching the balcony to the spacious multi-roomed suite, Instinct kicked in Sookie's fangs dropped down, her hands alight with her magic. And it was then that the cloaked figure was upon her as she opened the balcony door, ready to blast the intruder to next week.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The cloaked figure pushed her back inside, off the balcony and was holding her arms at her side to keep her from releasing her dangerous magic. But she was nothing if not resourceful and with a knee, she managed a quick thrust into the midsection of the cloaked figure, a decision she soon regretted as the hood of the coal slid off, revealing a familiar blonde headed face. "Oh my god!" she covered her mouth with her hands as she watched him wince from a blow that would harm any guy, even slightly. He straightened up and smirked at her.

"Not how I expected to be welcomed but I appreciate the sentiment. With everything that's happened, I would imagine you would be a little on edge." he took off the cloak and tossed it on the nearby couch. "As you can tell I was a little impatient to get here and Pam was good enough to find one of these for me. They aren't even out on the market yet but all she had to do was say who it was for and she got it. It's sun proof and gives protection for up to 6 hours. Apparently. It only took me a little move than a hour to get here."

"Because you are soooo looking forward to trying out all the different rides that are here…." she quipped innocently, beaming brightly at him. But her face fell as she knew the truth for his early arrival. "I know you worried, but the bodyguard did well. Evan has been on the ball with everything, not letting us out of our sight and-" she was cut off by a blur passing her by, exiting the suite. Returning a couple of minutes later, the Viking looked at her with approval. "He did do well but I would just assume he not remember any of what he did, to be on the safe side. I have sent him to the airport where he will fly home first class and have no memories of you, myself or the little one. I thought of sending him home in tact…..but for now, he will be clueless…until we need his services again. I have to use caution however. Too much glamouring and you wind up with-"

"Ginger." they both said in unison, sounding both amused, though they both winced a little. "You've been good to her though…I don't think you or Pam meant to-"

"Wreck her brain? No, that was never on my to do list and if I could undo that damage, I would. To say there are many things I wish I could take back would be a severe understatement."

"Agreed…..lord knows I have my share of regrets….but I sure am glad to see you. And that that cloak of yours worked…" she yawned as she turned to head for the living room area. Flopping down on the couch, she reached for the remote to the flat screen and put her feet on the sleek glass coffee table. And she felt the couch depress next to her and it was then she realized they had not ever really watched TV together before. Not for more than a few stolen moments at a time. Life had simply been too hectic as of late…..well actually the last several years or more, in all honestly. Sookie figured her life hadn't really paused for her since the moment she had first met a vampire. And from then on, her life had taken so many twists, turns and steps backwards and forwards. To have a moment in time such as this, a moment so….normal….it was pleasant. "Do you have any shows you enjoy watching?" she asked, curiously as she flipped through the program guide.

"Actually, I much prefer books…and I have read one or two over the years…I think I still have some in the cubby back home. Pam raves about Project Runway." he made a face. "I would prefer to run myself through with my sword rather than be subjected to that again….although I have found some programs on the History Channel amusing. I saw a program about the history of the Vikings and let me tell you, some of the theories the historians were spouting….." he shook his head. "If only they had been where I had been, seen what I saw….did what I did…" and though there was that proud swagger in his voice as he boasted, there was also a slight wistfulness as he so briefly thought on his past. "Even though I have been around as long as television is, I don't see the fascination with the Kardashians…if ever there was a group of people I would love to drain, they would be it, though I fear they would taste….filthy. Personally I thing combat with swords is a lost art form….too bad there's nothing like that on television….and yes, I have seen Game of Thrones…..I found it…..cute."

Laughing in agreement, Sookie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, maybe entertainment was better in your Viking days…..but…..ooh! This is always good for a cheap laugh." she had flipped to a program where some numbskull was trying to swing on a rope, only to slam-crotch first-into a tree trunk. As she laughed uncontrollably, Eric eyes her with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you above this kind of humor." he said, watching the man wincing in pain and yet laughing, as was the cameraman apparently. but he found himself having a hard time keeping a straight face and so they watched the remainder of the show. Having dozed off on the couch, she opened her sleepy eyes in time to feel herself being settled in the king sized bed, with the softest, silkiest blankets she had ever felt.

"Ummmm, that feels so good…..I suppose you were smart not to get a bedroom with windows…."

"For more than one good reason." he replied with a grin.

The next morning, she found not a trace of him, save for a hastily written note, saying that for the day, he had gone to find somewhere safer and yet someplace where he wouldn't be far from either of them. He had known Sookie hadn't wanted to have a bodyguard…not entirely and that had been why he had released Evan from his duties. Sookie was a force to be reckoned with and during their brief chat in the bedroom last night, she had said she was only too glad to have Evan out of the picture. "He's a great guy and was nothing but good with us," she had said. "but I don't need protection…..besides, as soon as night falls, you can join us, right? And Niall never seems to be more than a panicked scream away….." she had reasoned. Eric had suggested bringing Evan back as he could very easily track him down, but Sookie had refused, wanting to enjoy this vacation as best she could.

And so now she and Aurora were getting dressed and ready to hit the park for their first full day at Disney, ready for the fun that awaited them. It had been many years since she had gone to an amusement park or anything in the veins of a carnival atmosphere and so Sookie reveled in the sounds and scents of the foods and the vast array of choices around them as soon as they stepped out of the front entrance of the hotel. Hand in hand, the two made their way through the park, seeing everything from shops to food stands to lush gardens. And of course, the characters were all scattered throughout the magic kingdom, greeting and posing for photos with all the wide eyes guests both young and old. With so many areas that made up Disney World as a whole, Sookie knew that there was a great deal to be seen and done and that there was no way they could possibly see and do everything in a week. Still, there was a part of her that was giddy to be here and she looked forward to when night fell and their family would be back together.

"Epcot, Animal Kingdom…" Sookie muttered as she perused the map. Deciding that they would be best served at limiting their trip to the Magic Kingdom, Epcot and the Animal Kingdom, she was feeling only slightly less overwhelmed. Son, she and the little one were riding on the Dumbo the elephant ride, swooping up and down in fluid circles, looking down over the milling crowds below. Ride after ride they went on before stopping as a restaurant designed to look like the inside of a castle. And of course, there were the costumed princesses to be had, all the kids being given paper crowns and plastic tiaras upon being seated at their tables. The place was casual yet had a air of the fantastical about it and it was certainly charming. After placing a order of a grilled Cesar chicken salad and mac and cheese for the little one, Sookie sipped her iced tea, scanning the room, seeing the happy families tucking in toe their meals, feeling a pang of guilt that their family wasn't complete at the moment. But it was then that a tall blonde woman in a pink gown drifted over to the two of them. And out of all of the princesses in the Disney stable, it had to be…

"Princess Aurora! Your name is my name too!" Little Aurora was bubbling with excitement at the arrival of the princess who shared her name.

Smiling brightly at the child and posing for several photos taken by Sookie, the princess was clutching something in her hand, a aged looking envelope. "I was given the task of catching up with you and giving this to you and to be honest, it has been tricky keeping up with the two of you!" Princess Aurora smiled as Sookie accepted the envelope from her and opening it, found a short note written in familiar handwriting. "The prince paid me quite well to do what he asked and now that I have completed the job, I shall get back to the rest of the day. Enjoy your stay at the Magic Kingdom." and with a wink to her namesake, the princess went to greet the other children who looked eager to meet her. Finishing their meals, they departed the castle like diner and proceeded by monorail to the Animal Kingdom park. And even though they enjoyed taking their time watching the animals, Sookie taking pictures with her phone to capture every bit of their vacation, especially since a third of their family was not able to partake in a good chink of their adventures. Not that they couldn't go through the parks again at night. They most likely would. But just in case, she wanted physical remembrances of their trip.

"Momma look at the giraffes! They's even taller than daddy!" Aurora said with a giggle as she watched one of the giraffes gallop towards a water hole. Watching the wonder on her daughters face as she watched the giraffes for the next several minutes, Sookie couldn't help but marvel at her life as it had unfolded. With a tug on her shirt, she looked down as Aurora was ready to move on to the next exhibit. Looking at the time on her phone, they had several hours yet to kill before their family was whole again. Pulling out the note she had been given at the castle diner, she read the cryptic words again, wondering just what he had planned.

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Night was fast approaching and even after only a day at the theme park, they had barely seen a fraction of what the park had to offer. Having offered Aurora the chance to be pushed around in a little covered wagon for those kids whose legs tired through the day, Sookie was impressed that her daughter had refused. Of course, considering what she was, it was little wonder that the child was so resilient and full of energy. Still, Sookie had hoped that the kid would wind down even for a hour, as any other normal parent would wish from time to time. That being said, she saw the other kids being dragged, pulled and pushed along with their families and figured that her kid was easily the best behaved of them all.

It Hadn't taken long, though, for her to become laden down with shopping bags of books, toys and other Disney stuff she had bought for Aurora. Not that she would have a tone of time to enjoy it, what with another inevitable growth spurt looming in the not to distant future. But Sookie figured it was not only part of the whole experience at Disney, but that she would find a new home for the plethora of Disney stuff, namely with her brother for his three young kids. They were growing by the day though she was certain that they would get far more use of the toys and what not than Aurora was going to. The twin girls were almost four now and the oldest, Jason's only boy was barely 2. Certainly, they would get a lot of time with these toys. Considering this was but the first day of their vacation, however, Sookie knew they would likely have many a parcel to get loaded on to their private jet when the time came to head home. Not that money was a problem, far from it. But she also still had the old farmhouse and didn't want to turn their kid into a entitled, spoiled brat. She had dealt with enough of those in the past, thank you very much, many of which had become the smart ass teenagers who left crap tips back at Bellefleur's.

Back at the hotel for a break from the action, Sookie let the little one catch some down time, playing with some of hew new toys in her adjoining room. And for the next hour or so, all was fairly uneventful. Almost too quiet and it seemed strange to have such rare peace having transpired through out the day. With all the threats to their lives in the recent past and over the years, Sookie had come to embrace her life, no matter what it brought. Not that she sought out conflicts of bloodshed but had come to not only embrace what she was, but that she could fight alongside the one she had once looked at with distaste….funny how things could turn out, she thought to herself as she admitted the wedding band around her left ring finger. With all the forces that seemed to keep seeking them out, whether they be supernatural or not, Sookie felt that much more thankful for times such as these. The moments where she could think and reflect on her life and the better choices she had made. Having decided to leave the past mistakes in the past, that alone had been like lifting a weight off her shoulders. She hoped the rest of the vacation could go as normal as it was. Though their family was far from normal, she had also come to embrace their uniqueness. And unique was a understatement, to be sure.

"We have a little time before we have to clean up." Sookie said, not wanting to divulge to the child where they were headed. It was a mystery even to Sookie, with a vague description as to where to meet. But from there, she had no inkling as to what would await the two of them from there.. Instead of dining out, she had room service deliver them a simple meal. even with being as well of as they were, Sookie was determined to not let it all go to her head and wanted to keep as down to earth as possible. The last thing she wanted was a spoiled brat of a daughter and during their shopping spree earlier in the way she had been relieved when Aurora had asked to get a stuffy-a stuffed animal-to get for, in her words, "a kid that didn't have one." And in that moment, Sookie had been able to sigh with a bit of relief that so far, the message of being generous and kind had sunk in. not to say that Aurora was a perfect child. She had certainly inherited her father's temper and penchant for weapons, as proven by the mangled remains of her play house in the recycling dumpster back home. That evening, of course, Sookie had more than an earful for Eric, wanting to know why he thought it a good idea to practice swordplay in the backyard. And when he said at least it hadn't been the actual house, well, that hadn't made for a easy evening but of course, he made her see reason. That heave forbid something happen to Aurora and she needed to defend herself…one would be prepared to fight for their lives. And besides, Sookie had come to remember, their daughter, like Sookie, had the best of both worlds in her blood. After a quick meal on their way to their destination, the two watched the nightly parade as dusk settled over the Magic Kingdom. Approaching the base of the castle, the fireworks bursting up into the starry night, a figure was seen leaning against the doorframe, a figure that Aurora was all too ready to rush over to. The tall, leather clad blonde was stoic until he had scooped up the child in his arms and swung her up to give her a piggyback ride, smirking as Sookie came over.

"It was a very long day, I barely was able to sleep. Worrying about you two and simply the fact that even the vamp friendly hotels here are….covered in cartoons. Well, perhaps I over embellish but seriously, the lobby of the MoonLight even had that mouse seated on the check in counter. Its inescapable." he said with a shake of his head as Aurora ruffled his hair with her hangs, giggling, so very glad to have both her parents with her again. "How was your first day?" he asked as he set Aurora down to greet Sookie with a kiss.

She started showing him the photos on the phone, ranging from their meal at the castle styled diner to their selfies with the giraffes. But she was interrupted by another tight embrace by her husband. It still seemed surreal to her to call him that but stranger still to see him trying to make an effort to enjoy their vacation, considering where they were. "I've been many a place over the centuries and this has to be the most garish of them all. So commercial. But profitable, I have to admire the marketing." Eric said as he watched a balloon seller hand a Mickey mouse balloon to a grabby little boy with sticky hands. Even from a distance, he smelled the sticky cotton candy residue on him and was glad his child was not nearly as messy. Not that he minded, not really. "Anyway, I suppose you are wondering why I made you meet me here."

Sookie nodded slowly as she took the hand of their daughter. "I was curious." she said coyly and watched as he removed a key from the folds of his jacket and it was a old fashioned style looking golden key hanging from a dark red ribbon. He said nothing but led them into the castle and to a door that was rater plain looking and yet was very secure looking with an electronic key pad to the left. "It's been made to be as secure as possible per my instructions. Wasn't cheap but I can be quite persuasive when I want something done."

She knew all too well how persuasive he could be and as he unlocked the door with the key and the second lock with the key code he punched in, the door swung inward and they found themselves facing both an elevator and stairwell. entering the gilded elevator, the three stepped into the plush, very royal looking box and were zooming up four stories. Upon stepping out, they were surrounded by walls that were made to look like the stone walls of a castle, a double set of heavy wooden doors greeting them with her another lock and key pad. And letting the two of them enter first, he waited for the reaction. Which was almost instantaneous there they stood in a large room where there were to large beds. Off to the side a door revealing a bathroom was positioned and another room revealed a sitting room of sorts. On the wall over a fireplace mimicking a real one sat a plasma television. It was cozy, casual and yet certainly as if they were living in a castle.

"Rented this out for the rest of our visit and our luggage will be brought shortly." he called out to Sookie who was exploring the in ground bathtub with wonder. "Security is always tight around the castle and the entrance to this suite-its only used sparingly and is rarely offered to the public."

Sookie had emerged from the bathroom and was beaming from ear to ear. "Clearly this was planned in advance of our arrival….do I dare say perhaps the Disney spirit has entered you?"

He gave a feigned look of disgust. "This will never be my favorite place to be but I wanted this to be special for all of us and I heard about this little place. And with all the stained glass windows, its fairly safe for me to be in during the day, though I will likely retreat to the small sitting room where it's the least lit by the sun." he said, fingering one of the many tapestries that decorated the walls of the castle suite.

"This is so cool!" shouted Aurora as she led Sookie to a glass display case where a tiara and a glass slipper were lit in a display case. "I wanna live here!"

"Well, for a week, I suppose we are going to…..too bad there's no room service." she paused as she took in the look on his face. "No freaking way….you didn't-"

He took her by the hand and led her back into the foyer they had so briefly passed through upon entering the suite. And there, resting on a polished marble table was a old fashioned, gilded gold phone, the phone resting in its cradle. "That phone is a direct link to the main offices. They will bring you whatever you need, food or otherwise. Another steep payoff but I think a worthwhile one." it was hard for him to keep the boasting form his voice and that was something Sookie supposed would not change about him, though I other ways he had most certainly changed. for the better.

"You are too hood to us…." she replied as she watched Aurora jumping on both of the beds before taking the remote off a table, flipping it to what was apparently all Disney TV, all the stations being a Disney movie or cartoon. As she settled in to watch the middle part of Dumbo, the other two went to the one window that wasn't a stained glass, a window that looked out and over the theme park, upon main street. "What a view….though I san safely say none can compare to the views I have seen from the sky. I do love to fly Viking air." she said teasingly as she leaned her head into his chest. "But really, this…..its perfect and you'll see…we have a quiet night now and tomorrow night? We will do up the park like no one's business. And it will help with having you anyway, glamour people right out of the lines for the rides. I mean, I have some vamp powers but glamouring didn't come along with it….I mean, maybe some of my magic can do something lie it but I never really gave it a thought. And its not really my thing anyway….."

"You're more devious than you give yourself credit for and I think Pam is impressed with you especially as of late….." he replied, attempting to spin her around to face him but in a flash, she had vanished and there was a sound of running water. Seeing that the little one had finally passed out on the bed, the end credits of the movie rolling on the screen, he raced to join her in what would prove to be the best bath either of them had had. And to think, this was but day one of their trip. A trip that Eric was thinking was not to be as awkward as he had feared.

 **To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She awoke in the plush bed, disoriented at first but then as she looked up at the gilded ceiling, the sunlight sending streaks of color all over the walls of the suite, Sookie remembered their living arrangement for the week. That they were actually staying in a castle….not that she hadn't been in one but his old Viking castle back in Sweden it was….much more rustic than this one, she thought with amusement in her voice. And try as he might, she could tell that the trip was already doing something to him. Tonight, she knew would put him to the test and for amusement, she imagined him on the various rides and attractions that were offered. She nearly choked on the coffee from the tray that had been delivered to them. She had been shown a button that unlocked the two doors that led up to the suite, thus allowing room service to come and go.. Having just allowed the breakfast delivery to come and go, having also given the employee a generous tip, Sookie settled Aurora, dressed in a princess Snow White pajama set, at the small table in the sitting room where they munched on pancakes, bacon and bowls of freshly cut fruit.

"is it good?" Sookie asked her daughter as she finished up her last melon ball, believing it to be one of the best meals she had ever tasted. Looking up with the redness of s strawberry all over her face, Aurora grinned, a fanged grin that revealed a red stained mouth. Though stained with berry instead of blood. A nice change, Sookie thought to herself, having seen many a bloody mouth in her day. It was cute, in a sort of macabre looking way and a stern look from Sookie caused the youngster to retract her fangs. "You have got to be more direful about those, you know. I don't think we want to spend a ton of time making people forget what they may see…..we are trying to fit in here, remember?" Sookie said, trying not to laugh at how ridiculous a idea that was. Fitting in. sure. Easy. Right. "I mean, we can't really fit in, not really, not with people recognizing your father….bit we have to be as low key as possible, ok?" she added gently, noting now distraught Aurora's face had gotten. "Hey. How about we get you cleaned up in that bog tub and we get out there or another day of fun?"

Delighted at the idea of getting into the biggest bubble bath ever, Aurora bolted from her spot and raced to the bathroom, Sookie gathering clothes from the luggage that the staff had delivered from their previous lodgings late last night. As she filled the tub with water, bubbles and toys for her daughter and made certain she was happily playing in its warm confines, Sookie sat on a chair nearby and rifled through the maps and pamphlets she had kept in her luggage, going through the different areas of the park which was far larger than she realized. Perhaps today they could hit up Fantasyland. Or even Tomorrowland. They still had 6 days here and certainly she didn't want to do too much too fast. Not that that was really a concern with all the sections the park had to offer. A splash from the overexcited child left a glob of foamy bubbled atop Sookie's blonde head and with a slow, Cheshire cat grin, she dropped the maps and papers onto the nearby sink counter and went to the giggling child and placed a glob of rainbow hued bubbles atop the head of the squealing Aurora. And for ten minutes, they had the best bubble war in history, for ten minutes, the idea of Aurora waking up someday soon as a teenager was far in the back of her mind.

They had done up some of Frontierland until the storms came, forcing them back into the safety of the castle suite. Not that it was terrible being confined inside while the wind and rains came sweeping through. And they certainly could have tried roughing it like many others who were wandering the park, diving into the attractions and the like that were covered. But she just assumed they return to their suite, hoping that the storm would pass through fast. Which it did. And so a few hours later, there appeared in the slowly clearing sky a rainbow that arced over what seemed like the whole magic kingdom, a good sign, Sookie thought as she and Aurora once more set out for the park.

Things had dried out fast enough and it was unfortunate that the rain had lasted as long as it had. Then again, it was also a blessing in a way as well, for the rain was stopping just as night was starting to fall upon the magic kingdom. They headed for Frontierland once more, getting in line for Big Thunder Mountain Railroad, a line that seemed to wind around, a never-ending snake of people and it seemed they would be spending the better part of a hour or more merely standing in line, hearing the sounds of the ride in motion, the cried of the delighted people on board. Sighing, Sookie looked at her cell phone clock. Night was fallen and they had already been in line for over an hour. And still the line was….wait? She saw people starting to retreat from the line, each and every one seemingly dazed for a few moments before their attention was turned somewhere else. Before they knew it, the two were in the front of the line. Well, not exactly at the front of the line. For under the lights that they stood under was their nightly visitor.

"I thought it would be more fun to have a private trip on this….contraption. Well, the two of you would find it more fun, anyway…" Eric said as he eyes the cars to the ride with distrust.

"Come on, you are going on this too. what's the worst that could happen? If you don't like it you can just fly off it, right?"

"Unless the cars go flying off the track, then I don't have to do a thing." he replied dryly.

"You are going to stand there and tell me you are scared of carnival rides? After everything you've seen and done in your life? You can't handle a little rollercoaster? You've never gone on any ride in your life?" she rolled her eyes at the smirk on his face. "Not that kind of ride…I mean something mechanical like this thing." she noticed the ride operator seemed out of it, no doubt thanks to the same treatment he had given the now vanquished patrons who had been waiting in line.

"I am not scared of such a thing, it is simply I have never really had any interest in taking part in such….frivolity. Not my thing." he folded his arms over his chest. "All I want is to be with you and see the two of you enjoying yourselves and-"

"Daddy is a fraidy cat, isn't he?" Aurora said with a sing song voice, grinning up at her father who stared at her with a amused expression.

"Come on, we agreed this trip was to make memories and we wanted this to be a family affair. Considering you are only available at nighttime…..come on, you really may enjoy yourself on at least some of the rides. I am picturing you on the teacups and….." Sookie couldn't finish her sentence without breaking into laughter. Incensed by the taunting by the females of his family, the Viking boldly strode past them and ordered the ride operator to get things moving. Sitting down in the front car of the ride, he impatiently tapped his booted foot for the others to take their seats in the seats behind. Soon, they lurched to a start and the coaster started to speed up, rounding turns and traveling through dark caves before soaring upwards and downwards. It was all over in a matter of minutes and as they departed the ride and they were walking out on the path through the park, the adults held hands as Sookie held into Auroras hand. A family, linked together.

"So…..what did you think?" Sookie asked and as she looked up at Eric, who may have had a unreadable face but if possible, looked a slight bit paler than usual. If he had been a average human, she would say he looked a bit green around the gills.

"It was….interesting…and….that sensation….so strange."

"Such a sheltered life." Sookie said as she shook her head. "And think of the dozens of other rides that there are here for our amusement!" she laughed again as she took in the shell-shocked look on his face as they mingled deeper into the crowds of people too busy in their surroundings, too busy shelling out money to the house of mouse to notice the striking and stricken looking vampire walking amongst them, a woman and a little girl chuckling at his expense. And vacation was only just beginning…

 **To Be Continued**

 _ **Author's Note**_ -So, what do you think? Too boring? I just wanted to slow things down and have a story that kind of involved the family spending time together that didn't necessarily involve violence and the typical stuff you'd see on True Blood. I think I will do one more chapter after this and then get back to something a little more gritty. But I hope you enjoy this more humorous, slower paced little adventure. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tonight was to be the last night of their stay at the theme park. Their last night in the castle suite. Their last night they were able the enjoy the peace and quiet of their odd family dynamic. Because it was almost a certainly that upon their return home, that the threats that were always lurking about somewhere, waiting, would rear its head up again and the balloons and toys would be replaced by blood and fighting. And still, Sookie knew she wouldn't trade anything for the life she lived, violence and all. She knew the fierceness than ran through the veins of herself and her family and time after time, she and the rest of them had come out on the winning side. Yet there was always that fear that someday, that luck would run out and that one of them would leave the other behind….permanently. And to say nothing of the fear of losing Aurora…But the time for worrying too much was over and having learned from the past and even here in the present had done not only Sookie well, but Eric had learned a great deal as well. Time was a funny thing, how it tended to feel like it moved too fast and too slowly that there was never a middle ground. And though all of their lives would be abnormally long, that they could, in actuality live forever, they were also not immune to death. Something that she thought daily when she looked upon her family, both here and the extended one back home.

"I think Jason's kid will like the car package I put together for them." she said as she closed a box she had sorted, filled with souvenirs for Jason and his family. The twin girls and the little boy were growing fast but not nearly as fast as her own child was . Part of her was sad of that fact, that it was only a matter of time before Aurora went from child to teenager. Through everything though, Sookie knew she had much to be grateful and thankful for. All the more reason she had made him promise that tonight, they would do the park up to the best of their abilities.

Which brought them to the center of the park, just outside the Cinderella Castle that housed their dream suite. "So….where to? We've seen the zoo four times, went on the river boat….." rattling off the names of the rides he had been forced to embark upon, even the proud, swagger of the Viking was revealing its cracks, a slight smile crossing his face as they approached the Dumbo ride for however many times this was. Was this his favorite place to be, was it his happiest place on earth? Well, it was but only with his family with him. But given the chance to come her again, he would most likely pass. Not that he hadn't had some enjoyment out of this place, what with seeing the looks of wonder and happiness on the faces of his wife and daughter. For that, he would be grateful for this Technicolor circus and it was that that had allowed him to relax just enough to go on the rides with his family. Of course, he knew that another ride on the teacups were in his future and so two hours of rides and wandering the park passed before they hit the Dumbo ride for the last time.

Soaring upward and downward in one of the many cars that were shaped and painted up to look like the bog eared elephant, it was a tight squeeze for the Viking and after a few moments in mid air, he quickly made his move and spirited Sookie and Aurora off the rice, moving too fast for the people around them to notice. And even if they had, he cared not. He brought them to a secluded area of the park, where a garden rested and a empty gazebo overlooked the gentle rippling water where the riverboats took tourists back and forth. "I am sorry….I just….I cant take it any more." he said as he set Sookie and Aurora down, both looking confused but not upset at being taken from the ride. He looked past them ant to the water. It was peaceful here, quiet, removed even somewhat from the bright lights and loud noises of the park. Knowing his affinity for the water, that it calmed him, Sookie understood why he had brought them here. She knew that even with his wealth and expensive tastes that he also appreciated the simple beauty in life.

"This is….nice." she said as he led them into the gazebo where they sat together and watched the boats glide lazily by. "Look, if you were miserable during this trip…I know this hasn't been the most fun you could have had….you have clearly been bored not fighting or maiming or-" Sookie was stopped by a finger to her lips.

"This trip was a good idea and though its not my idea of a good time, I am finding myself….glad to have had the experience. And with all we have done together, all we have seen, I can safely say I am thankful for this vacation. Though I think when we return, I will be looking for a good scuffle." he smirked at her. "Perhaps your brother wouldn't mind some sparring practice? I could teach him to use a sword…he has proven himself a decent enough cop and were panther, has he not?"

Rolling her eyes, Sookie elbowed him firmly. "Stop that….you wouldn't want to be rid of your one and only brother in law, now would you?"

"I think it would be good for him to learn some moves from the master….I wouldn't hurt him….at least I wouldn't break any bones." replied Eric with a smirk as he let Aurora onto his lap. "Now this….this is perfection. No gaudy light shows, no freakish people in impossibly hot, sweaty costumes….."

"You liked the teacup ride. Don't you dare think you can fool me with that macho bravado. You. Liked. It. You likes showing up those other fathers in the ride. You big show off." Sookie said, poking him as she recited each word. He remained expressionless, instead focusing on helping rebraid Auroras hair, putting it in a intricate braid.

"This was how many of the woman in my time wore their hair. My sister never got to be old enough to wear hers like this. She hardly was able to live." he added as his mind went ever so briefly to that night his family was slaughtered before his eyes. The memory was always all too fresh in his mind and though he was grateful for what he had today, that night would never be forgotten, the pain never fully healed.

"It's pretty." Aurora said as she fingered her blonde plait that fell just past her shoulders. "You do my hair better than mommy….and maybe even auntie Pam!" she said with a bubbly laugh as she scooted off his lap and went towards the shore of the winding river. Followed closely behind by her parents, they came to a stop taking a cobbled path down a winding path that was lined with only the most colorful and most fragrant flowers. The timing couldn't be more perfect as the nightly firework display began, the booming sounds followed by the bright lights and patterns of the colors in the sky, of which the little one was transfixed, paying no attention to anything around her. As for those who loved her the most, they too watched the sky as it lit up with every color of the rainbow and as they stood side by side, hands clasped together, Sookie couldn't help but marvel at the look in his eyes as the well traveled, worldly, being out of the past was seemingly marveling at something so many people today took for granted, as everyday but no less pretty lights in the sky.

"I am glad we took a vacation." Eric said as he watched a burst of reds and blues splatter the sky. "And once more I have to say hw grateful I am you came back to me.."

"And I am still glad that I finally made the right decision." she replied. "To come back…to your bar…to you…..after screwing things up time and time again. To think if I hadn't, I wouldn't have any of this….."

"To think if I had let myself get deeper into that…..funk I was in when I was infected with hep-v, if I hadn't been lulled back into action by another who loved me…if not for Pamela, I wouldn't be here. With you….." he was at a rare moment, a loss for words and silently, the two embraced as they listened to the booms of the fireworks, the melodious sound of Aurora's cheers and gasps as they display continued. Life was strange for their little family. But at least it was a good one.

 **THE END**


End file.
